Complots
by SirMalfoy
Summary: UA - Une vie longue et paisible. Voilà ce qui attendait Hermione Granger. De longues années, tristes et sans aucun rebondissement. Risible. Mais qu'espérait-elle ? Elle, une simple fille de meunier.


_**Bonsoir à tous! Je vous avais dis l'autre jour que je bossais en parallèle de "Captive" sur deux autres fics... Et bien en voilà une! C'est la première fois que je tente un UA, et je suis vraiment très inspirée, et pour une fois assez contente de moi. J'espère vraiment que cette histoire va vous plaire? Je précise que ce sera une loooongue fic avec pas mal de rebondissements. Et comme pour "Captive", ne vous attendez pas à ce que Draco et Hermione se tombe dans les bras au bout de trois chapitres. Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre et on en reparle?**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

**Disclaimer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi.

* * *

**Complots**

_Chapitre 01_

_1722, Scotland_

Une vie longue et paisible. Voilà ce qui attendait Hermione Granger. De longues années, tristes et sans aucun rebondissement. Risible. Mais qu'espérait-elle ? Elle, une simple fille de meunier.

Souvent, Hermione se demandait si elle avait bien sa place ici, en plein milieu de la campagne écossaise. Elle s'était toujours sentie à part, différente, sur bien des points, de sa famille. Même si elle était malgré tout très proche de son père, et l'aidait comme elle pouvait.

A bientôt dix-huit ans, Hermione n'avait rien accompli d'extraordinaire, à part peut-être avoir battu le record de bouquins lus en à peine deux décennies. Sa passion pour la lecture était certainement ce qui la différenciait le plus de sa famille. Elle avait apprécié absolument chacune de ses nombreuses lectures au fil de ses jeunes années, qu'il s'agisse de bouquins de botanique, d'histoire, d'aventure ou même du fameux _« Le Moulin, une conception »_ que son père lui avait transmit le jour de ses huit ans. Elle adorait jusqu'à l'odeur de ces reliures défraîchies, cela la faisait se sentir vivante. Un bol d'air frais dans de vieilles pages jaunes.

Voilà donc à quoi se résumait la vie d'Hermione Granger : un moulin, des centaines de livres et des rêves, des rêves plein la tête. Des rêves d'une autre vie, grandiose, exceptionnelle, magique.

Différente.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, Hermione ne vit ni ne sentit arriver son idiot de frère, de quatre ans son aîné, derrière elle.

- Aïe !

Elle sentit en revanche parfaitement l'énorme claque qu'il lui donna sur le sommet du crâne.

- Réveilles-toi, belle au bois dormant.

- Je ne dormais pas, idiot ! Répondit-elle, agacée.

- C'est tout comme, mais peu importe. Tu es prête ?

Hochant simplement la tête en guise de réponse, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre où étaient rangés son arc et ses flèches. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'elle accompagnait son frère James dans ses parties de chasse. Si pour lui, chasser résultait plus d'un jeu et d'un entraînement, pour Hermione il s'agissait plutôt d'avoir quelque chose d'autre que du pain et de la soupe au dîner. Et puis, ça la sortait quelque peu de son trou.

Ils revendaient le gibier qu'ils parvenaient à tuer pour quelque sous au village situé de l'autre côté de la forêt qui bordait leur maisonnette, les faibles revenus de leur père ne suffisant pas à nourrir les quatre bouches qui composait la petite famille.

Hermione avait perdu sa mère une douzaine d'années auparavant, elle vivait ainsi avec son père Abriel, son frère James et sa petite sœur Kiara. Elle ne se souvenait que très peu de sa mère. Chaque soir, une douce mélodie venait lui chatouiller les oreilles, la voix réconfortante d'Aliséa Granger hantant encore son esprit. Elle se souvenait que celle-ci lui chantait tous les soirs cette petite comptine qui l'aidait à s'endormir. Aliséa était une magnifique femme, du peu qu'Hermione s'en souvenait. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés comme les blés, un visage enfantin peuplé de tâches de rousseur et elle était dotée d'une rare gentillesse. Hermione avait en revanche hérité de la couleur brune des cheveux de son père, mais, en hommage à sa mère, elle n'avait jamais coupé ses cheveux depuis son décès.

Nouvelle claque.

- Aïe ! Non mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ! Grogna la jeune fille tout en se frottant la tête.

- Et toi tu vas arrêter de sans arrêt rêvasser ! Lui répondit son frère.

Hermione lui tira la langue en guise de réponse, tandis qu'il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon on y va ? Je suis prête.

- On emmène Kiara ?

- Tu plaisantes ?! La dernière fois qu'elle est venue avec nous, elle était plus un boulet qu'autre chose.

- Hermione, elle vient d'avoir quatorze ans, il va bien falloir qu'elle commence à agir en tant qu'adulte et arrêter de se considérer comme le bébé de la famille.

- Ce qu'elle est ! Elle n'a jamais connue maman, elle ! Et crois-moi, il vaut mieux pour quelle qu...

- Mais arrêtes de la materner à la fin ! Tu es sa sœur, pas sa mère ! Et je te rappelle que toi, à son âge, tu t'occupais déjà d'absolument tout ! Mais tu l'as toujours trop couvée, et voilà le résultat maintenant.

- Est-ce que ce sont des reproches ? Demanda-t-elle amèrement. Comme tu viens de si poliment le préciser, je ne suis pas sa mère, mais sa sœur, alors excuses-moi si je n'ai pas su lui transmettre...

- Est-ce que vous allez chasser ? Je peux vous accompagner ?

Kiara, leur sœur cadette, venait de faire son apparition, souhaitant couper court à la conversation qu'elle espionnait depuis le début. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son frère et sa sœur se disputaient à son sujet et elle commençait à en avoir assez. Elle voulait leur prouver qu'elle était capable de se comporter en adulte, de prendre des responsabilités, après tout, elle venait d'avoir quatorze ans.

James et Hermione se lancèrent un regard et, d'un commun accord, acquiescèrent à la requête de leur sœur. Ils avaient beau continuellement se chamailler, les deux aînés s'aimaient énormément et étaient très proches, surtout depuis le décès de leur mère. James avait toujours été présent pour Hermione, peu importe les circonstances. Avec Kiara, il avait en revanche été plus distant.

C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent tous les trois de la maisonnette, prenant soin de bien fermer la porte, leur père étant au moulin en cette heure matinale.

Ils avaient à parcourir une centaine de mètres avant d'atteindre la bordure de la forêt. Celle-ci était dense et les arbres aux branches bien garnies en cette saison étaient nombreux. Hermione appréciait tout particulièrement chasser, c'était le seul point commun qu'elle avait avec James, et elle s'en sortait plutôt bien en général.

- Si on pouvait attraper du chevreuil aujourd'hui, annonça James. Gardez les yeux bien ouverts.

À pas de loup, ils commencèrent à se faufiler à travers les arbres mirant la moindre petite feuille qui bougeait. Les deux aînés étaient concentrés, leurs arcs en mains, prêts à viser. Kiara, elle, s'ennuyait à mourir et avait les chaussures pleines de terre. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait autant passionner son frère et sa sœur dans le fait de chasser. Mais elle pensait que les accompagner était une façon de resserrer les liens entre eux. Avec ses longs cheveux dorés et sa peau blanche comme neige, la cadette ressemblait à une véritable poupée de porcelaine. N'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'elle faisait partie de la cour, et pas qu'elle n'était qu'une simple paysanne.

Physiquement, les deux sœurs se ressemblaient malgré tout. Mais Hermione avait un caractère bien plus fort. Elle avait grandi trop vite, devant s'occuper des différents tâches ménagères, de la cuisine, d'élever comme elle pouvait Kiara, d'aider son père, de s'instruire par elle-même. Elle n'avait pas eu l'enfance qu'avait eu sa petite sœur, mais elle était devenue une jeune femme forte et courageuse.

- Hermione ! Chuchota le grand frère.

Il lui désigna d'un signe de tête une forme cachée une peu plus loin. La brune s'avança afin de mieux l'observer et reconnut la bête majestueuse. Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

- C'est jour de paye, déclara-telle à voix basse.

Ils se mirent tous deux en position, chacun une flèche en visée. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à lancer, ils furent soudain interrompus par Kiara :

- Je peux essayer ?

Dans un sursaut, ils relâchèrent la tension qu'ils exerçaient sur la corde de leur arc respectif, et deux flèches partirent en direction du chevreuil, le loupant de peu. Ils se retournèrent en direction de leur sœur, mécontents, tandis qu'elle affichait une expression désolée sur le visage.

- Il faut le rattraper ! Dit alors James, agacé.

Aussi, la petite fratrie entama une course poursuite contre l'animal. Ils ne devaient pas le perdre de vue mais ne pouvaient pas non plus trop se rapprocher, il ne fallait pas qu'il se sente poursuivit afin qu'il stoppe sa course, alors ils devaient courir en toute discrétion, chose ardue, surtout lorsque l'on était trois. Mais James ne voulait surtout pas louper cette occasion, ils leur fallait avoir ce chevreuil.

De longues minutes passèrent sans que la bête n'arrête son ascension à travers l'immense forêt. Kiara commençait à ralentir, n'étant pas habituée à courir à ce point contrairement à ses aînés. Mais elle ne voulait pas être à la traîne, s'ils en étaient arrivé là, c'était par sa faute et elle s'en voulait énormément. Elle avait voulu leur prouver qu'elle était elle aussi capable de tirer à l'arc, elle s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup entraînée avec celui de sa sœur. Et résultat des courses, les voilà à tenter de rattraper l'animal en fuite.

Elle avait beau vouloir ne pas être à la traîne, Kiara avait du mal à suivre. Elle remarqua qu'Hermione aussi s'était faite distancée par leur frère, mais tentait malgré tout de garder la même allure. La brune avait le souffle court et sentait un point venant lui tirailler les côtes. Pourtant l'avancée était moins difficile du fait de l'espace plus dégagé entre les arbres à cet endroit de la forêt. Elle redoubla d'efforts, zigzaguant entre les troncs, et accéléra afin de talonner son frère.

- Il est là ! Lança une voix.

Hermione ne comprit rien à ce qui se passa ensuite. Elle se sentie happée vers l'arrière et tomba lourdement sur le sol, une vive douleur lui enserra l'épaule droite.

- Hermione !

Elle reconnut la voix de James mais c'était comme s'il était très loin d'elle, comme un écho. Sa vue était trouble et des bourdonnements lui vrillaient les tympans. Elle parvenaient à voir les fins rayons de soleil qui perçaient les épais branchages, et elle sentit la chaleur qu'ils déposaient sur son visage. Elle sut que son frère s'était rapproché aux hurlements qu'il lançait qui étaient de plus en plus audibles. Elle put commencer à entendre une houleuse dispute qui se déroulait depuis un petit moment, mais dont elle n'avait pas entendu le début :

- Vous auriez quand même pu faire attention !

- Je viens de vous dire que nous étions désolé de cet incident, répondit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la même qu'elle avait entendu avant sa chute.

- Je me contrefiche que vous soyez désolé, tout comme je me contrefiche de votre titre !

- James ! Entonna Kiara.

- Kiara, ne te mêles pas de ça !

- Entendez Monsieur, que mon ami et moi étions trop obnubilés par notre chasse que nous ne vous avions pas remarqué vous et vos amies. Cela n'excuse pas ce qui vient de se passer, mais je réitère mes plus sincères excuses.

- Ce sont mes sœurs et, vous avez raison, cela n'excuse rien.

- Je suis prêt à faire ce que vous voulez pour me faire pardonner.

James laissa passer quelques secondes, puis dans un long soupir, déclara :

- Non, c'est inutile. Je vous demande juste de regarder où vous allez quand vous chevauchez la prochaine fois, histoire de ne pas bousculer une jeune fille au passage. Encore moins ma sœur.

- James, répéta Kiara, on devrait peut-être aider Hermione à se relever ?

- Quel idiot ! Se dit-il pour lui-même.

Il avait esquissé un geste vers sa sœur mais il fût interrompu.

- Laissez.

Cette voix, Hermione ne l'avait pas encore entendue. Elle était moins grave que celle avec qui son frère se disputait. Ce simple petit mot lui avait donné de légers frissons.

Toujours un peu sonnée, elle vit disparaître les doux rayons de soleil pour laisser place à une forme floue venant se poster devant elle. Elle vit en premier une main tendue vers elle. Puis, levant doucement les yeux, elle aperçut de beaux cheveux blonds au reflets dorés par le soleil. Et un visage. Un visage pur et une peau diaphane. Elle était subjuguée. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu un si beau visage. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus fut ces yeux gris et perçants qui la dévisageait.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, l'homme accentua son geste vers elle et, par la même occasion, se rapprocha. La jeune fille put l'observer davantage encore. Il était habillé tout de blanc ivoire, portait une ceinture et des bottes marron. Elle nota qu'il avait un arc et des flèches dépassant de derrière son dos.

Cette observation la réveilla d'un seul coup et elle fit le lien avec les paroles qu'elle avait entendu. Elle entama un mouvement pour se lever, et refusa l'aide de l'individu posté en face d'elle, sans le quitter pour autant du regard.

Une fois entièrement debout, elle le fixa intensément. Cela dura quelques secondes qui parurent des heures pour les deux protagonistes. Hermione ne tînt pas plus longtemps et déclara durement :

- J'attends vos excuses Monsieur.

Le dit Monsieur fut plus que surpris. Par ces paroles mais aussi par le ton qu'employait la jeune fille. Il avait bien remarqué que les trois frères et sœurs ne faisaient pas partie de la cour, comme lui et son ami. Loin de là. Et la petite paysanne lui parlait sur un ton qui ne montrait guère de respect à un homme de son rang. Mais malgré cela, il s'amusait du comportement de la jeune fille. Ainsi, il lui répondit en s'inclinant :

- Tout mes excuses Milady.

Hermione le prit presque comme une insulte. Cet homme se moquait d'elle. Après tout, il était légitime qu'elle réclamait des excuses après ce qui c'était passé. Ils auraient pu la tuer ! Peu importe qui était cet homme, elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Mais elle se demandait justement qui pouvait bien être ce prétentieux personnage. Aussi, ce fut sans vergogne qu'elle lui demanda :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Un petit sourire s'étira sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il était véritablement amusé par celle qui lui faisait face. Elle était loin d'avoir toute la retenue qu'avaient les dames de la cour. Elle était définitivement intéressante. C'était pourquoi, il prit la peine de lui répondre :

- Mon nom est Draco Malfoy, Lord Draco Malfoy. Et vous ?

* * *

_Voilà! :) Alors, verdict? Est-ce que ça vaut le coup que je continue?_

_Le deuxième chapitre sera centré sur Draco, mais j'ai un doute sur l'endroit où je dois couper le chapitre... Enfin, vous verrez bien!_

_J'attends vos avis et critiques :)_

_A bientôt, Ana._


End file.
